1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to systems, apparatus and methods for aligning the wheel and steering systems of vehicles such as cars, trucks and the like. Particularly, the invention relates systems, apparatus and method to measure camber, toe and wheel offset. Most particularly, the invention relates to a laser square gauge for use in setting up the alignment and suspension of high performance race cars with respect to a particular race track.
2. Background Information
Existing technology in this field is believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings. For this and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.
All US patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.